Memory
by ValFish
Summary: Memory Harrison makes an unexpected discovery that she's a witch. Then, at Hogwarts, she befriends none other than the Weasly twins in their first year and sees what kind of trouble she can get into with their mischievous adventures. OC story.
1. An Impossible World

**Hello! So this is my first fanfic in a really long time so excuse any bad writing. And please note that the HP characters don't come in until the second chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated!**

**A/N- This is the re-edited version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my OC.  
**

Chapter One- A Shocking Discovery

11-year-old Memory Harrison sat at the kitchen table in her family's small London flat. She smiled as she looked through the mail she had taken from the mailbox earlier that morning. She had always enjoyed reading all the post before anyone else. Her grin grew wider across her freckled face as she spotted a letter addressed to none other than herself.

She examined the envelope, first the front, which looked completely normal, except for the fact that there was no return address. Then Memory looked at the back, where a wax seal caught her eye. _How unusual_, she thought, tracing the seal with her fingertips. It looked like some sort of medieval crest, divided into fourths. In each area, there was an animal and a color.

In the upper left corner of the seal, there was a lion, next to it was a raven, below that a snake and to the left of a snake, there was a badger. In the center of the seal there was a large, intricate, 'H'.

Memory scanned the envelope once again and shrugged. She slid her small finger under the flap of the envelope and broke the wax. It crumbled like a muffin a top the wood table and Memory swiped the remains onto the laminate floor. She then produced a white sheet of folded paper with black type and a brightly colored medieval crest, which she recognized from the wax seal, only this piece of work had the words "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" beneath it.

Memory ignored the odd crest and began to read the strange letter.

_Dear Miss Memory Harrison,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find an enclosed list of supplies you will need for this year if you choose to attend. _

_ Term begins on September the first._

_ We await your response eagerly._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Memory put the letter down and felt her jaw drop. _What kind of joke is this? _She asked herself. Just then, she heard the door to the kitchen swing open. Her mother, accompanied by her father walked in.

Mrs. Maggie Harrison was a tall woman with dark brown hair in her early thirties. Memory didn't really look much like her mother. Or her father for that matter, she had dishwater blonde hair and bright green eyes. She did take after one person in personality, though. Her father, Dan Harrison, took things lightly, even when it wasn't always the most appropriate of times.

Her mother studied Memory's puzzled expression.

"Is something the matter, dear?" She asked her daughter.

Memory shook her head.

"Dad?" She asked.

"What is it, Memy?" He asked her, tone as light and jolly as ever.

She frowned. "Did you send me this letter? It's really peculiar." Her father stepped closer and she handed him the letter reluctantly.

His expression turned grim. This was the day that he had been dreading, the one he had hoped would never come. "Memory, darling," He began, sitting across from her at the small table and his wife joining him.

"Memory, this is going to sound ridiculous, but this isn't a joke." He said.

"What? But, Dad, there's no such thing as magic or witches or wizards and I even if there were, why would a school of magic want me?"

Dan Harrison laughed. "I'm enjoying the fact that you are not concerned that there is a secret wizarding world, but are concerned as to whether you have magical powers or not."

Maggie Harrison shot her husband a nasty glare and then began to better explain the situation. "Memory, you posses -er- magical abilities that, um, the school would apparently appreciate."

Memory knew her mother rarely joked, but this hardly seemed plausible. She reluctantly nodded her head. "So this is all real."

"Yes." Her father stated simply.

"I don't think so," She said.

Maggie shook her head. "No, dear, I'm afraid it is."

"We weren't sure you were going to get a letter, so we didn't bother to tell you anything about it." Dan explained.

Memory frowned. "How could you keep something this big from me? And how come this hasn't happened to any of my friends?"

"Because you're special," Maggie said, smiling warmly.

"I don't think I want to be special," Memory huffed, tossing the letter back on the table.

Her father shook his head. "I don't think you have a choice."

The room was silent and tense for a couple of minutes until Memory spoke up.

"So do you two, you know, have any _powers_?" She almost cringed as she said the last word. It sounded so absurd.

"Actually we don't, your mother and I are something the wizard world calls 'Squibs' which means we don't have any magical ability. But I guess it just skipped a generation." Her father offered.

Memory stood and pace around in the tiny kitchens, her slippers sliding on the laminate. _What in the name of Queen Elizabeth was a Squib? And why was this all happening now? _She thought.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Memory asked, still not positive as to whether or not she believed this.

Her father looked at her seriously. "Would you have believed us?" He asked.

"I'm still not sure if I believe you now." Memory replied, taking a seat back at the table and looking from her mother to her father.

There was a silence that seemed to last ages.

"So," Memory began, confident that her parents would have stopped this by now if it was a joke, "the question is, do I go?"

Dan Harrison couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. That is, if you want to."

"Well," Memory said, still sounding a little unsure, but her voice started to gain a little more firmness, "This may all be impossible, but..." She trailed off, as if thinking the situation over. "I'll go."

Her parents laughed and her dad casually began to make coffee, as if the world had just gone back to normal.

Her mother scanned the list of school supplies. "This should be interesting." Maggie Harrison said to herself as she tried to remember where Diagon Alley was.


	2. Muggle Glue

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to switch point of view from 3rd person to 1st person to make this a little more interesting. Please let me know if something doesn't make sense because I had already started this chapter when I switched, and I think I changed everything, but in case I didn't, please tell me. I think that's all, so here's chapter two! *Re-edited version*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and nor will I ever. :( I do however, own my character Memory.  
**

Chapter 2- Magic

I took a seat in an empty compartment near the back of the train. This had been one interesting day. I sat my messenger bag next to me on the faded bench and looked out the window. Blackness. We were still at the station. Today was going to be a long day, I could tell.

First, I was still recovering from the fact that I wasn't dead. I had charged full-speed at a brick wall earlier, and well, the idea that I had gone through the wall was still absurd to me. But, that said, I was also grateful I was still alive.

Second, I had never been away from my parents for a length of time longer than two weeks, so a whole semester was going to be tough. I had had a hard time choking back tears when I hugged her mother and father goodbye on the platform. But I put on a brave face and reminded myself, as I headed into the large train dubbed 'the Hogwarts Express', that this was a chance I couldn't miss.

Now came a more relative problem. I didn't know anyone. Not one person. And feeling lonely and unwanted or out of place was out of the question. I hate being outcast in anything, and at school this was just not going to be an option. Simple as that. But as far as I knew, I would be the only student who hadn't know anything about this whole _world _for lack of better word.

I was still on a long train of thought when two boys walked into my compartment, friendly grins stretched across their faces. I studied their identical features and then my glance moved up to the flaming red hair both of these boys possessed.

"Um… hello," I offered the greeting, trying my best to sound friendly.

The identical guys exchanged glances and the one standing on the left spoke.

"Everywhere else is full,"

"Mind if we sit in here?" The twin on the right finished his brother's sentence.

I shook my head and then smiled at them. "Well, even if I did mind, would I send the two of you out?"

The two boys grinned. "I'm Fred."

"George." The other one said.

I smiled at them. "Memory."

"Awesome." Fred said.

"Very." George agreed.

They sat down across from me as the train began to move. I stared at the window for a moment, watching as the country began to zoom by me.

"So you two are twins," I said, stating the obvious and breaking the previous silence.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"We get that a lot," Fred said.

"But I think that I'm the better looking brother," George added.

"Oh really?" Fred asked his brother.

George grinned. "Yes."

"So did you two know about it?" I asked them, praying if they didn't they would relate to me and if they did they could help me.

"About what?" They said at the same time.

I frowned at them. "Hogwarts."

"Of course. Our brothers have been here before," Fred explained, looking at me as if I was a freak.

"Oh," I mumbled, disappointed.

"I think," Fred began, an evil grin spreading across his face, "We should skip small talk and"

"And do something a little more interesting." George finished.

I leaned in to listen. This could be good. "Great. What?"

"Prank." They said at the same time.

"I've got an idea." And I began to spell out my plan to my newly found friends.

I pulled out a bottle of glue from my messenger bag. I always kept this little bottle in my bag in case anything fell apart, which happened often, since my mother refused to buy me clothes from a store and made most of my clothes herself. Super glue was actually really useful for fixing rips and pulled seams.

The twins stared in fascination at the small blue bottle I held up.

I smiled at them. "You look like you've never seen glue before."

"We haven't." They said in unison.

I couldn't help but giggle. "You mean you've never used superglue? Where do you live?"

George and Fred still looked confused. "In a house, of course," Fred said as if he was talking to a monkey.

"Me too, I mean, do you live in London?" I asked.

"No, I rather doubt it." Fred said.

"That's where dad works though." George added.

"That's where the Ministry of Magic is."

"Ministry of Magic?" I looked at them like they were insane.

"Yeah, dad works in the Muggle department. Is glue something muggles use?" Fred explained.

"What's a muggle?" I asked, unsure as to how I was supposed to know this.

"Non-magic person." Fred stated.

"Dad's really fascinated with them."

I frowned. "Oh, well then, I suppose that makes me a muggle."

"No," Fred said.

"You're just muggle-born. Like us, for example," George explained.

"We're pureblood, we have two magic parents, and if you have one magic parent,"

"And one muggle parent,"

"You're half-blood."

I shrugged. "Well, my parents told me they were 'swibs' or something."

Fred laughed. "Squib. It means they are incapable of using magic."

"Alright then," I said, "Thanks for the explanation. Now back to our prank."

"I say we glue someone's door shut while their compartment is empty," I explained.

Fred and George smiled. "So when they try to open it, it wont open, right? That's what glue does?" Fred asked.

"Yes, that is the basic idea." I replied. "But who's compartment should we shut?" I asked them, myself not knowing anybody on this train.

Fred had a wicked grin stretched across his face. "I know who. Percy."

George laughed. "Our brother. He's the world's biggest prat anyway."

I smiled. "Okay then, let's do this."

And with that, we began to plot the first of I was sure would be many pranks.

**Thank you for reading! I'll probably have chapter three up by tomorrow, or the day after. And, as always, reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Valfish  
**


	3. Just Like Magic

**A/N- So here is chapter 3, sorry it's a bit long, but I wanted to get all this information and sorting out of the way so I can get to the really good stuff. *Re-edited*  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Sad, but true.  
**

Chapter 3: Just Like Magic

I held my breath as I pressed myself against the wall, hoping that the oncoming group of people wouldn't see me or hear me. Luckily, they slipped into a compartment before they reached the spot where I was standing.

So this plan wasn't as thought-out as I had planned on it being. It was proving very difficult to lure Percy and his two friends away from their compartment long enough for me to inconspicuously glue the door to the frame.

Fred and George were standing just behind me, though we were separated by glass, as they had made the assumption it would be bad news if Percy saw them, because according to them, Percy always new they were up to something.

Finally, I saw 3 figures walk out of the far compartment that we had been eyeing for nearly half an hour. Percy, who I spotted because of his red hair, was making his way, along with two other boys, to a trolley. Fred and George had informed me that was where you were allowed to purchase all sorts of wizard sweets.

Checking one more time that no one was looking, I casually walked to the compartment with the bottle of superglue hidden beneath my jacket. When I arrived at the correct compartment, after seeing it was empty, I went to work with the glue.

I began to squeeze the little bottle along the edge where the door and its frame met. I did this around the top of the door, while standing on my tiptoes and then crouched down to finish off the job.

I stood up, and shoving the cap back on the glue, I stored it in my pocket and strode back to where Fred and George were waiting, not bothering hiding my grin.

"So, do you think it will work?" Fred asked.

I nodded. "Why wouldn't it?"

Then came the proof it had. I heard an angry outburst as Percy began shaking the door handle to his train compartment furiously.

"Why wont this blasted thing open?" He asked no one in particular.

Fred and George ducked back in the door when they could no longer stifle their laughter.

We sat there, laughing as we neared Hogwarts and as their frustrated brother shook the door more and more.

An hour or so later, I was jolted awake by the train coming to a stop. It was dark out. I hoped I hadn't missed anything too important. Fred and George were still there, stupid grins etched on their faces.

I smiled, remembering what we'd done.

"So, did he ever get the door open?" I asked, smirking.

Fred and George smiled sadly.

"Yes." They said in unison.

I frowned. "Do you think he knew who it was?"

"Well," said Fred.

"He'll probably come to the conclusion that it was us," George added.

"But for now at least,"

"I'd say were safe."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to get in trouble before school even began.

"We should probably get of this train before we're taken back to London," I suggested.

They nodded in agreement and we made our way out of the Hogwarts Express.

"Firs' years this way!" I heard a booming voice call out over the commotion.

Fred, George and I pushed our way through the crowd and looked to see what had beckoned us over.

Standing over us was the tallest man I'd ever seen. The biggest, too. He must've been about eight feet tall. I stared up in awe.

"Who is that?" I asked myself, more than any specific person.

"My brother says his name is Hagrid or something, apparently he's the one who takes us across the lake to the castle." Fred whispered in my ear.

I nodded absent-mindedly.

I nudged Fred to get his attention, still staring at 'Hagrid'.

"Is there such a thing as giants?" I inquired.

Fred thought about it for a moment. "I think mum said something about-"

But he was interrupted as the giant man spoke.

"Well, you all must be firs' years, then? Well, yer really goin' to enjoy this. Were goin' across the black lake to the castle." He said.

I gulped. I hated water, but on the other hand, this probably wasn't normal water. Nothing else in my life was normal right now, why should my school of _magic _be any different?

Hagrid must've said more because the sizeable group of children was moving behind the giant. I silently followed, taking in this whole day.

And then I caught sight of the castle. It was beautiful. It was dark out, but you could see the illuminated rooms through the windows. This castle was huge and unlike the others I had seen during my childhood in England, this one was full of life and had a magical kind of quality.

I reached the dock area where a dozen or so boats were sitting in the glistening water. I took a deep breath, inhaling the cool night air.

I followed Fred and George to a boat on the far right of the dock. They stepped in –no problems- first. I then carefully lowered one foot, and then the other into the boat. Exhaling, I thanked God that I hadn't fallen in.

I sat down in the middle row, Fred and George right in front of me. I felt the boat move and looked to see another girl stepping into the small boat. She was black and had long brown hair, following her was a boy who had flawless dark skin and had braids in his own dark hair, and he was also sporting a wide grin.

I did my best to smile back as the girl sat next to me and her friend behind her.

She held her hand out to me. I took it and she introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Angelina Johnson," She said, smiling brightly.

"Memory Harrison." I replied.

Then the boy, sitting on the bench behind me took my hand and eagerly shook it. "Lee Jordan, good to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

I shifted my focus back to the water and then nearly jumped out of the boat when it started to move on its own.

Angelina smiled, "Muggle born?" She asked me.

I gulped, "I don't know. My parents are Swibs."

Fred and George laughed at me. "Squibs." They said at once.

Angelina looked at them and then put her hand out.

"Hi. I didn't introduce myself. Angelina."

"Fred Weasly."

"George Weasly."

Lee piped up from the back, "I'm Lee!"

The twins laughed.

Angelina asked a question I had kind of been wondering myself, "How do we tell you apart?"

They laughed. "You don't."

"Maybe you guys should wear name tags or something," I suggested.

Fred thought about this. "Well, mum does make us jumpers with our initials on them every year."

"Although it probably just confuses her more when we switch those," George said, sniggering.

I smiled at that and then looked out at the castle that was slowly growing larger and larger as we approached it.

About ten minutes later, we reached the castle and I cautiously climbed out of our boat after Fred, George and Angelina. I could hear Lee behind me, as well. The group followed Hagrid up to the castle where we entered through a gigantic door.

I felt my jaw drop as I looked around the interior of the castle. It was beautiful. Nothing like what I had imagined, but it was beautiful.

The group continued to make its way to where a woman in long emerald robes and a pointed hat stood.

Fred stopped abruptly in front of me.

"Ouch, sorry," I mumbled, taking a step back from where I had just bumped into him.

The woman in the ridiculous hat cleared her throat and then began to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here.

"When you step through these doors, you will be led to the sorting hat, which will sort you into the appropriate house. There are four houses. Gryffindor, named for its founder Godric Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, for Rowena Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff for Helga Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin for Salazar Slytherin.

"While you are here, your house will be like your family. Also, when you do good things for your house you will be awarded points, which count toward the house cup, which is awarded at the end of the year to the house with the most points.

"Do anything against the rules, and you will lose points," she explained and strangely looked at Fred and George as if she knew.

"Now if you would please line up single file, we will proceed into the Great Hall."

We began to shuffle ourselves into a single-file line and then the large doors we had been waiting in front of opened themselves. The line began to move, and as it did, I heard lots of gasps and 'oh my word's.

When I stepped in, I was amazed. There were candles floating over four long tables with older students that had their eyes glued to the group that was walking down the center of the room.

The ceiling was beautiful, I realized, looking up and seeing a clear night sky mimicked inside the castle. The line stopped and I saw that everyone was gathered around a small stool and a hat McGonagall had picked up in her bony hand.

There was no pause as she began to read. "Abbey, Darren." She called.

A small boy in oversized robes walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared as I jumped. The boy got up off the school and she continued down the list.

Albertson, Christopher, Becker, Samuel, and several others were called until there was a familiar name.

Unfortunately for me, it was my own. "Harrison, Memory."

I gulped nervously and pushed my way to the front where I saw the stool. I blinked several times before striding over to it and sitting down.

The hat was almost too big for my head.

"Hm. I see." The hat whispered in my ears, "Smart, loyal, but a little mischievous, I see. Better be,"

I closed my eyes and wished for a good house. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared.

I smiled and jumped off the stool and went to join my fellow Gyffindors. Soon, I was joined by Angelina, Lee and finally Fred and George.

"Zenith, Rodger," McGonagall called as the final name.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled finally and as the clapping from the Slytherin table died down, an ancient man in brilliant blue robes stood up and began to talk.

"Welcome one and all to the start of another wonderful year. I am Professor Dumbledore, as many of you already know. As always, I remind you to keep away from the forbidden forest and wish you all a wonderful first evening. I won't keep you from the lovely feast that awaits us all, so let dinner be served!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and I looked to see food appearing on the golden dishes that had been empty previously.

My eyes went wide. "It's like magic!" I exclaimed, then realizing the circumstances, blushed as Fred and George roared with laughter.

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated and I will be posting chapter 4 either really late tonight or tomorrow. Oh, and if I've made any mistakes please let me know. Thanks again!**

**-Valfish  
**


	4. My, What a Lovely Way to Start the Year

**A/N- as promised, Chapter Four is here! And the first detention of the year is served. **

**Disclaimer: Bad News: I don't own Harry Potter. Good News: I do own Memory.  
**

Chapter Four- My, My, What a Lovely Way to Start the Year

Fred, George and I were all sitting in chairs across from a large desk belonging to none other than the infamous Severus Snape. Frowns were etched upon the faces of Fred and George, and I'm sure my expression followed suit. We had been found out.

How? I wasn't positive, but I'm pretty sure it must've been Percy because the three of us had been discussing the hilarity that had ensued as a result of the incident. And seeing as Percy was probably in the common room, all roads led to him being the culprit. Not to mention Fred and George explained to me that they were master pranksters at home anyway.

Now we were being punished, enjoying detention on the first night of school.

"It must be a new record," Snape had said, "Detention on the first night of your first day. My, my, what a lovely way to start the year."

I, for one did not find these remarks the slightest big funny as I walked to the nearest empty desk. I hated writing lines, and these blasted quills were rather difficult to use.

I pressed harder on the paper, the words "I will not misbehave" scratching into the parchment.

"Merlin, Memory, you're going to inscribe the table!" Fred chuckled.

I shot him a glare.

"200 lines!" I exclaimed, slamming the quill down on the desk, "I've never had to do more than 60!"

George rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad!"

"And it was totally worth it." Fred added.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I guess."

I was on line 182 when the door to Snape's dungeon room burst open. Professor McGonagall walked in with a sour expression on her old face.

Snape emerged from his office.

"Can I help you, Professor?" He asked, remaining emotionless.

"Yes. You can tell me why this young man was attempting to get into Gryffindor's common room!" She said angrily, and stepped aside, revealing a boy in Slytherin robes.

Snape still did not break his expressionless glare.

"Why Mr. Flint, you weren't trying to get into the Gryffindor common room, now were you?"

Flint nervously shook his head and replied, "Of course not."

"Then tell me, what were you doing?" McGonagall inquired.

Flint dropped his shoulders, defeated.

"Fine. I was sneaking in. But only to steal the Quiditch list off Conner!" He admitted.

Snape shook his head, his greasy black hair flinging from side to side as he did so.

"Stealing from a Quiditch captain is a serious offense, as is breaking into a common room." McGonagall stated, then noticed Fred, George and I all sitting there. She looked at us and then turned to Snape.

"Perhaps, Severus, it would be best if we took this conversation outside," She said, nodding at myself and the twins.

He nodded and followed them out into the corridor, shutting the door behind him.

I looked up to see identical grins on both Fred and George. I shook my head. "Oh, what now?"

"Well," Fred began.

"We were thinking something along the lines of,"

"I don't know, maybe replacing all the bottoms of the cauldrons,"

"With a sticking charm." George finished.

I smiled.

"So when they try to get out cauldrons, they wont be able to pick them up. But guys, I'm not sure I have enough glue left for that." I said, finishing my last line.

"No, no," Fred said.

"We're going to using a sticking charm. Really easy. I heard Percy say something about it."

"So what's the spell?" I inquired, curious to what other spells these guys knew.

"Adhereus Totalus," Fred told me.

The three of us stood and strode over to the storage cabinet where we assumed the cauldrons would be.

George twisted the knob on the door and it swung open, revealing about a hundred cauldrons.

We looked at each other for a moment an then got to work securing the old black cauldrons to the decaying shelves.

The three of us were almost done when I heard the door begin to open. I looked, wide-eyed, at Fred and George who gulped and slowly backed out of the closet.

I bolted for my seat and began to scribble an additional line so it looked as if I had been working. Fred and George weren't far behind me and they slid into their desks just as the door opened completely and Snape revealed himself.

I collected my things and looking over my paper once again, stood up to hand in my lines.

Snape took the paper without looking at it and dismissed me.

As I walked down the corridor of my new school, I realized this was going to be a lot more interesting and fun than I thought. Until I heard a monotone voice call me back.

"Miss Harrison, I will see you again tomorrow night, my office, 7:00, for more detention. This time however, you will be un-sticking every cauldron in that cupboard by hand," Snape explained.

I groaned and continued walking, dreading the second detention in less than 24 hours at Hogwarts.

**Thank you for reading and as always, I appreciate reviews! I am currently writing chapter 5, so that should be up either later today or tomorrow. **

**-Valfish  
**


	5. The Marauders' Map

**So this is a little late, but to be fair, I lost my file and had to rewrite this. Anyway, enjoy chapter five! Sorry it's kinda short, as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I thought we had discussed this.  
**

Chapter 5 – The Marauders

I was sitting on the large couch in the peaceful common room, reading my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. I decided I might as well get to know this school, because it was becoming confusing, and the magical world even more so. It still baffled me that my parents were able to keep this from me.

Suddenly, the portrait flew open and Fred and George came dashing inside, grinning. I shut my book, knowing that this was the end of the peace I had so enjoyed. I rolled my eyes, just imagining what they were on about.

Fred plopped down at my right side, and George on my left.

I smiled despite myself and looked at their identical faces.

"Well, what are you on about?" I asked them, knowing after four months of friendship that they were up to something.

"Well," Fred snickered, "We were in Filch's office,"

"Dung bombs on the staircase," George added, as if I didn't know that they were in Filch's office because they were in trouble.

"And we were just casually rummaging through all the drawers when we stumbled upon," Fred reached into his pocket and produced a piece of parchment, "this."

George nodded ecstatically.

"A blank piece of parchment," I stated, looking at both of them, "Really?"

George tapped my nose, "Ah but Memory,"

"This is no ordinary piece of parchment."

Fred grinned and tapped the parchment with his wand, whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

My eyes went wide as I watched the parchment come to life. Where it had been blank before, there was now a large castle surrounding the title, "Messer's. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present the Marauder's map."

I hastily took the paper from George and opened it. It was a map of Hogwarts, but the odd thing was, the map was moving! And to top it off, there were little banners with names on them, which meant you could see everyone in the castle.

"So this map," I stuttered, "Shows everyone?"

Fred nodded. "Everyone."

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute,"

"Every day."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

Fred nodded. "I don't know who these guys are, but they are my new heroes. I mean look at this thing!"

"Yeah, imagine what we'll be able to do with this!" George agreed.

"How did you guys figure this out?" I asked.

Fred grinned evilly, "Well, we were sitting there, in Filch's office, ready to write some love note on the parchment to Filch,"

"And while we were talking, Fred asked me a question,"

"And George answered,"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" They finished in unison.

I shook my head. "You two are unbelievable."

They exchanged glances. "We know."

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are appreciated! Chapter six will be up within the week!**

**-Valfish  
**


	6. Christmas Prank Planning

**A/N- So here is chapter six, sadly, another short chapter, but seven will be much longer. School is starting back up, but I'll try to update as quickly as I'm able to.**

**Disclaimer- I, regrettably, do not own Harry Potter. I do, fortunately, own Memory.  
**

Chapter 6- Christmas Prank Planning

I stretched and yawned, looking about the dormitory that was almost empty, except for Maria Smith, who, like me, was a late sleeper. I glanced at the clock next to my four-poster bed. 7:13 AM.

_Bloody Fantastic. _I thought, scrambling to get my things to get dressed. I threw open my trunk, having ruined my penny loafers yesterday while playing in the snow. I pushed aside a book that I had previously discarded into the trunk to reveal my black trainers. They would have to do until I could send a letter to my mum and dad.

I quickly dressed and grabbed my black messenger bag off my bed, desperate to make it downstairs in time for class. On last glance at the clock (7:30), and I was off, yelling "It's 7:30!" To Maria, who was still soundly sleeping.

Downstairs in the common room, I found Alicia, a girl who I had become friends with, waiting for me, with a piece of toast in hand.

"You are a life saver!" I exclaimed, biting into the toast and joining her as we walked to Transfiguration.

Alicia smiled and nodded at me, "I know," she said smugly.

We exited the common room in silence and made our way down the bustling corridors with our fellow-first years. No one seemed to have a hold on where everything was in this castle yet, but I, of course had a bit of an advantage with the Maruader's map and everything. Plus, I was rarely walking to class alone.

"Do you really find it that difficult to wake up on time, or is it just for funsies, Memory?" Alicia asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, you could have woken me up yourself."

"Me? Wake you up? What an unusual thing that would be!" She said sarcastically, referring to the many times she had gotten me up in the past.

I jokingly whacked her arm as we rounded the corner and almost ran over two very familiar redheads.

"Oops! Sorry Fred!" Alicia blushed, looking down at the scattered papers that had flown out of an unsuspecting Fred hands.

"'S no problem." Fred replied, shoving the various pieces of parchment back into his bag.

George only nodded; he wasn't much of a morning person.

"You guys on the way to Transfiguration?" I asked the pair.

George yawned and nodded, "Yeah."

"Great," I replied awkwardly as the four of us walked down the long corridor to the classroom.

* * *

George was a lousy potions partner. There was no point in denying it. Fred had quickly grabbed Lee Jordan as his partner because he had actual skills in potions, leaving me with his slightly less capable twin. George couldn't get the ingredients right ever, and was to distracted by Fred to properly stir, either.

George was mouthing something at Fred as our potion began to bubble over. "George!" I exclaimed, jumping to stir the contents down, "Pay attention, will you!"

"Hey, you're _jumping _to conclusions here," He sniggered, failing to make a good pun out of my leap over the desk.

I couldn't help but smile at the poor attempt, but my expression faded as I realized we were going to fail this assignment.

"I don't think we can save this," I explained to George.

"Well, no great loss, I have something more important to discuss anyway," he said, closing his textbook and taking a seat at our desk.

"And what would that be?" I inquired.

He smiled and I knew it was a prank.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" He asked me innocently.

"Yeah, my parents are going to France for a holiday," I said hesitantly.

"Great. Well then you can participate in what may be the best prank ever pulled at Hogwarts."

"Which will be?"

"Replacing every single wreath in this school with poison ivy." George said evilly, and glancing over at his twin brother, began to whisper, "Fred and I have got it all set up, but we need you to help us switch the wreaths."

I grinned. "I'd be delighted."

**Thank you for reading and reviews are really appreciated! **

**-Valfish**


	7. Close One

**A/N- So here is Chapter 7, as promised. Sorry updates are going to be a little bit slower because of school back in session, but I'm hoping to at least put up two chapters a week. **

**Disclaimer- Yes, of course I own Harry Potter, because I'm obviously JK Rowling. *Note Sarcasm***

Chapter 7- Close One

This was the third time I had been in McGonagall's office this term. This was the third time I had been glared at the professor that occupied the room, and this was also the third time Fred and George Weasley had been standing with me.

I tried my best to lie my way out of this ordeal, but sadly for the three of us, our lies had not matched up. And now we were facing serious consequences.

"You three realize that this was unacceptable behaviour," McGonagall said, her green eyes narrowing under her square glasses.

I grimaced, Mum and Dad were not going to be pleased.

"Attempting to put poison ivy in place of our Christmas wreaths was an immature thing for you three to do. You are lucky you aren't expelled," She continued, not breaking her icy stare, "I will be writing to your parents, and you will receive detention for a week."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could deal with this, hopefully.

"You may go."

I turned around swiftly and briskly exited the small office.

Fred and George were right behind me.

"Close one," Fred said shortly.

George and I both nodded, and I could tell he too was not looking forward to the detention, or his mother.

* * *

Fred, George, Lee and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall when the post arrived.

Mel, the owl my parents had purchased in order to get back in touch with the wizarding world, landed just in front of my goblet with at parcel attached to her scrawny leg.

I untied the twine and sent Mel on her way. The letter in my hand looked as if it was about to explode.

I decided to just get it over with and read my mother's angry reaction.

I tore open the envelope and a piece of parchment flew up in front of my face. I leaned back, not knowing what to expect.

Then, the letter had a mouth and angry words were spewing out of it.

"MEMORY FLORENCE HARRISON! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE LIKE THIS? I AM VERY, VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU! YOU CAN KISS YOUR CHRISTMAS GIFT GOODBYE, YOUNG LADY, AND YOU WILL MOST DEFINATLEY BE COMING HOME FOR EASTER!"

I gulped as the letter burst in to flames and left nothing but a small pile of ashes next to my plate.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice shaking from the scolding I had just received from a previously inanimate object.

Fred half-smiled at me as Lee explained, "Howler. Really nasty. I got one from my dad once."

George looked grim.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we get ones as well," He said sadly, looking at Fred.

Fred nodded solemnly and turned back to me.

I opened my mouth before he could say anything, "We need to work on not getting caught, boys."

"I agree. George?"

"Absolutely. What's the plan?"

"The plan is, we use the map."

* * *

I scanned over the map with my illuminated wand. No one was roaming the castle this time at night except for Filch.

"Psst!" Fred hissed at me, "Psst! Memory! Is anyone coming?"

I shook my head.

Fred gave a signal to George and they slid into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Five minutes later, the twins wandered out of the door, smirks stretched across their freckled faces.

"Alright. Every fifth desk is now coated with a sticking charm. Clever, eh?" Fred said, smiling.

I giggled and looked at the both of them, "Do we even know who uses that classroom first?"

Fred and George nodded, with sly grins.

"Yep. Our brother Charlie," George explained, "He's in sixth year."

"And the sixth year Slytherins," Fred added.

I couldn't help but laugh as we started to make our way quietly back to our common room.

"How many brothers do you guys have?"

Fred paused to think about this, "Well, there's Bill, he graduated last year, Charlie, sixth year,"

"Then there's Percy, kind of a git," George continued, "and then our stupid little brother Ron,"

"And then we have a sister, Ginny."

"Only girl born into the Weasley family in generations."

We arrived in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Bat Bogeys," Fred stated as the portrait sleepily flew open.

I tapped the map tiredly with my wand as we climbed through the portrait hole, "Mischief Managed."

The common room was empty-almost.

**Thank You for reading and please Review! Chapter 8 will be up soon!**

**-Valfish  
**


	8. Weasley Brothers

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter?  
**

Chapter 8- Weasley Brothers

There was a boy with red hair and freckles that looked suspiciously like Fred and George sitting in a large armchair in the common room. His pale fingers were drumming on the table to his right and he had a look of understanding about him. I guessed that this was probably Charlie, myself having already met Percy.

I heard identical gulps at each side of me as Charlie stood up.

"Been out late roaming the castle, have we?" Charlie asked the startled twins and myself.

I decided to play it cool and avoid the question.

"Oh, hello there, I don't believe we've met, I'm Memory Harrison," I said, smiling.

Charlie smiled and strode over to where my feet were firmly planted.

"Well good to know, Miss Harrison, I'm Charlie Weasley, Quidditch Captain, and _Prefect_," He said, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh," was all I could muster to say back.

"Fred, George, I don't think that mum would be pleased if she knew what you were up to, but I'm not getting myself involved in that mess so I'm not going to tell her," Charlie explained and the twins both let out sighs of relief, "But, you two are going to tell me what you were doing roaming the castle this late at night. Right now."

Fred put on his charm and grinned at his older brother, "I don't know what you're talking about Charlie, George and I have been here the entire time. We were-uh- just taking this rabble-rouser," He gestured to me, "back to the common room. She was, -er- wandering around."

I punched Fred hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. I gave him a dirty look.

Charlie raised his arms up in defeat, "You know what? Maybe I don't want to know. G'night." And with that, he turned and began climbing up the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories.

"Hey Charlie?" George called.

Charlie turned around, "Yes?"

"Don't sit in the first, fifth or tenth row in class tomorrow," George said innocently.

Charlie rolled his eyes and continued up the staircase.

Fred and George shrugged, "His funeral."

* * *

I nearly ran over Percy on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast- I had woken up on time, for once.

"Sorry! My fault, let me get that," I said, scrambling over to the stray quill that was rolling towards a suit of armor that I would swear was chuckling.

Percy rose and brushed himself off, "No problem," He grumbled and went on his way.

I frowned. I guess Fred and George were right. He did kind of seem like a git. I continued to the hall anyway and plopped down to Lee Jordan, who was sitting opposite Fred and George.

"I take it your brother isn't much of a morning person," I stated causally to Fred and George.

They just looked at each other and laughed. "Which one?"

"Percy," I said, reaching for a slice of toast, "I ran into him this morning. Quite literally, actually."

"Did you now?" Fred asked, smile not leaving his freckled face.

"How so?" George inquired.

I rolled my eyes, "I was walking and wasn't paying attention and just bumped into to him."

"Oh. Not as interesting as the way we do it at home." Fred said, sounding disappointed.

"What do you do, tackle him?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, yeah," George said seriously.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It is something they would do.

"So, do you think anyone found out?" I said casually, biting into my toast.

"About what?" Lee Jordan asked, leaning over to get a better gist of our conversation.

"Oh. Just about a little surprise we put in my brother's classroom. Put sticking charms on the seats," Fred explained, not breaking his concentration on his pumpkin juice.

Lee laughed. "What is it with you three and sticking things?"

I giggled. "Well, we haven't really learned any other charms, what would you expect?"

"You could try actually going into the library to look some up," Angelina Johnson said, sliding into the seat next to me, "You know, that room you three haven't set foot in all year."

I rolled my eyes, but then realized she was right.

It looked as if Fred and George had the same thought. "You know, Angelina, that's not a bad idea. George, if you will," Fred and his twin got up, "Well, see you all in charms." And with that the two left the Great hall, sly grins on their faces.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Angelina asked.

I shook my head, "Probably something that will get all of us in trouble."


	9. A Giant Problem

**A/N- hopefully this chapter and future chapters are better written. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Despite my many wishes, it does not belong to me.  
**

I concentrated on the feather lying still on the desk in front of me and pointed my wand at the unsuspecting quill, ready to let it take flight.

"Wimguardian Leviosa!" I exclaimed and the quill and to my surprise, the feather raised up in the air and began to float about the Charms classroom.

I couldn't hold in my grin in as Professor Flitwick clapped his small hands together.

"Wonderful Miss Harrison! Simply Splendid!"

I waited until Flitwick was concentrated on Lee Jordan, who had managed to turn his feather into a snake ("This is not Transfiguration, Mr. Jordan!") and then stuck my tongue out at Fred and George who responded with equally mature gestures before the bell rang.

A gathered my books and bag and headed for the door, but before I reached it, there was a loud crashing noise followed by a roar.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Angelina Johnson asked no one in particular.

"Watch the language, Miss Johnson. Move aside please," Flitwick said calmly, pushing his way through the crowd of first years to the door.

"It won't open!" Alicia Spinnet groaned, jiggling the doorknob.

I looked over at Fred and George, who put their hands up. "It wasn't us!" They said together. I rolled my eyes.

"Out of my way! Pardon me! Pardon me!" A squeaky voice rang out as Flitwick pushed his way to the door; yet again because the first-years towering over him had begun to crowd around the locked door.

He made it to the front of the pack and pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora!"

The door flew open, revealing a startling sight.

Where there should have been a ceiling, there was a gaping hole, reveling a stunning blue sky, but even more shocking as the thirty foot man standing in the middle of the corridor, ugly head sticking out of the hole in the roof.

I gasped and I heard a loud thump as Samantha Dorsey, a Hufflepuff, fell to the floor, passed out cold.

"Out of the way!" Flitwick called, frustrated and slightly frightened.

My feet were planted as I stared at the thing that towered above me.

"Excuse me! Miss Harrison!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder –George's I realized- pull me out of the way. I gaped at the giant in front of the startled class.

"Now everyone keep quiet," Flitwick said, panic in his small voice, "Giants are sensitive to –er- screaming."

I heard several gulps around me. Then several screams as the giant bent down and roared.

Flitwick was right. Giants are very sensitive to human screaming, because next thing I knew, a large, hairy hand had swatted our Professor unconscious.

* * *

The first year class of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors stood frozen, looking from their unconscious professor to the giant, who roared in anguish. The entire corridor was covered in stone rubble and various paintings and pieces of armour were scattered around as well.

I had expected someone would have heard by now, or at least noticed that a giant had gotten into the castle somehow.

The group began to cower into the classroom, dragging along Flitwick and Samantha Dorsey. Lee Jordan shut the door and locked it behind us.

Then I observed as a tall, blonde Hufflepuff boy began to speak to the group, stepping in front of the large wooden door.

"Listen, someone has to go find Professor Dumbldore, or anyone for that matter, I don't know why no one's showed up yet," He said confidently.

"Are you going to try and get past that-that _thing_, Diggory?" A boy called out.

Before I knew what I was doing I raised my hand and said I'd do it.

The Diggory boy smiled and I realized he was actually quite handsome.

"Great," He said, relief in his voice. "Anyone else?"

The room remained silent. I looked hopefully at the redheaded pair beside me, but they just shook their heads. The entire class looked absolutely petrified.

Diggory gulped and his face drained of all remaining color. "Alright, er, I guess I'll go with… Sorry, what was your name?"

"Memory Harrison," I said, holding my hand out for him to shake, out of pure instinct.

He surprisingly took it and flashed a gin of white teeth. "Cedric Diggory."

I felt myself blush and quickly pulled my hand back, remembering the situation.

"Right then," I said, facing our class, "Anyone have any suggestions as to how we get past this giant,". I cringed at the word giant. It seemed so un-believable.

Maria Smith, a shy, dark-haired Gryffindor, stepped forward.

"Er, you could try distracting it," She suggested.

"You could feed it Diggory!" The same boy from before called out. I took it he had some kind of beef with Cedric.

"Yeah! Hufflepuffs are useless anyway!" I heard a voice that sounded quite like Fred shout out.

"Are any of you going to join us, then?" I snapped and the group that was gathered at the door.

This was the last thing I wanted to do. Face a giant with nothing other than a small spell knowledge and an overly-confident, but very handsome, Hufflepuff with a name that sounded like it was straight out of Shakespeare.

Cedric nodded and we turned to face the door.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Absolutely not."

**I have a plan with this story! Yay! Chapter 10 is being written right now.**

**-Valfish  
**


	10. Flying Bits of Ceiling

**A/N- and the adventure continues! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing this story: Anna, DrooblesandDrachma, WhateverMakesYouBreak, and themysterywolf. Also thank you to anyone who put this story in their alert list or favorited it. You all are greatly appreciated. Now, without further ado, here is Chapter Ten!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Really, if you were under the assumption I did, than you sir are an idiot.  
**

**Chapter Ten- Flying Bits of Ceiling  
**

Pieces of armour were flying everywhere. I ducked to avoid a helmet, and looked around for any more objects headed for me. Cedric had suggested that we just levitate things to distract the giant we were attempting to fight off, but all it was doing was making him dizzy.

I dodged a piece of stone rubble. "Watch it, will you!" I shouted at Cedric, who was busy flicking his wand at everything in sight.

"Sorry, I can't exactly aim that well!" He yelled back in response. His hair was in his face now, and I noticed there was a long cut on his cheek.

We had been trying to get past the giant for a good part of an hour, and I knew we were both praying help would just find us at this point.

We were also hoping that maybe our class would come out and at least try to help. I caught Lee Jordan peeking through the door of the classroom, and then scurry back in. Apparently all Gryffindors aren't as brave as they are described. But yet here we were, the two most unqualified students, me, raised by Squibs, and Cedric, a Hufflepuff.

Although, the giant wasn't nearly as terrifying as before; now that I was used to it attempting to crush me with it's overlarge hand and such.

I think I have an idea of why this was kept a secret from me for so long. I speak from first hand experience when I say the magical world is a very strange place.

"Look out!" Cedric screeched at me, as I felt a bit of metal scrape across my forearm.

"Ow," I winced and tried to blink back tears of pain and frustration.

Gritting my teeth, I took my hand off the bleeding would on my right arm and retrieved my wand from the floor.

I pointed my wand at a particularly large piece of roof that once was. "Wimguardian Leviosa!" I exclaimed, concentrating really hard on the large block.

It slowly began to levitate to the destination, the Giant's head. I was hoping to knock him out or at least make him follow the large object.

The block was almost to the unsuspecting giant's ugly head, when he suddenly turned around and roared, knocking the rubble off course.

It headed straight at me. The next moments were a blur. The flying piece of brick got closer and closer as I screamed. I put my hands over my head in hope of shielding my brains when a loud, echoing voice rang through the room.

* * *

"Memory? Are you awake?"

"Don't push it, she was almost killed by a flying piece of ceiling and an angry Giant."

"Well no one told her she _had _to go out there."

"Shut up, Angelina."

"Fine then. I'm leaving for class. Let me know if she wakes up anytime soon."

"Bye."

"Is Cedric awake?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks."

"Sorry, mate."

I blinked my eyes open and saw three heads huddled over me. Two matching gingers and a blonde were apparently deciding to have a conversation over my face.

I sat up quickly, and the three boys leaped back in surprise.

"You're awake!" One of the twins exclaimed. (I was too tired to be bothered with which one it was.)

"You gave us a scare, there, Memory. Don't do that again," the other one said, looking concerned. That must be George.

"Advice coming from you? Well next time you may find it useful to help me!" I fumed, looking at the twins angrily.

Cedric still looked calm. "I think we lucked out this time," He said.

I nodded and looked around the area. There were several beds lined up against the opposing wall and I deduced that I must have been in the hospital wing.

"How long have I been knocked out?"

"Oh, only a bit. Maybe half an hour," Cedric told me, and I noticed his arm was in a sling.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Well, er, I was just running over-"

"He was trying to be a hero running over to you when he tripped on the bit of stone that almost had your head," George interjected. Cedric turned a lovely shade of pink.

"I mean, I had to see if you were okay, Dumbledore just came out of nowhere and I didn't know what had happened…" He rambled on.

"Wait, Dumbledore saved me?"

Cedric almost laughed, "Who else?"

"Right," I said sheepishly.

"So what happened?" I asked the three boys still crowded around my beside.

Fred and George sat in the chairs on the right side of my bed, and Cedric on the left.

"Dumbledore saved you, then he and Professor Salamader stunned the Giant. We were all surprised you didn't wake when he hit the floor, it was like an earthquake," Cedric went on.

"Yeah, it was really amazing actually. And then Professor Sprout and Professor Rudd came in and they all levitated the giant out. Professor Snape helped too, although I don't know how he sees, all that grease in his hair must blind him," Fred said and George snickered.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. Professor Rudd is the one I can't stand. He always deducts points."

"Yeah, when you put dungbombs in his desk," George said, not bothering to contain himself.

"That was once! Will you let it go already!" I exclaimed, looking angrily from Fred to George.

All was silent for a moment before Cedric stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, I'd better get going. I have double Defense Against the Dark Arts today," Cedric said, stretching his good arm.

I swung my legs over the side of the cot and stood up shakily.

"Me too," I motioned to Fred and George, "Help me up."

Before they were even out of their chairs, Cedric held his good arm like the gentleman I knew he would eventually be and began walking me to the door.

A small witch at the large oak doors stopped us dead in our tracks.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" She snapped angrily.

"Class, Madame Pomfrey, we're already late," Cedric explained, his smooth voice ringing in the large empty space.

She frowned, looked us over and then said, "Very well," and scurried off.

Cedric saw me grimace. "What?" he asked, "Rudd isn't that bad, is he? I mean how bad can it be? The worst that will happen is you and I will have to be the brave ones and face another magical creature who we are not qualified to handle." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at him. Even with that cut on his cheek, he was still beautiful.

"Hopefully this class will be Giant-free," I mumbled, turning away so as to hide my blush and Cedric and I were off to Defense against the Dark Arts.

**Thank You for Reading! and Please Review! Chapter 11 will be up within the week!**

**-Valfish  
**


	11. Need For Alarm

**A/N- Thank you to Claz and Essabellia for putting this story alert list. I feel like people who alert don't get recognised enough, so there you go. And here it is: Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* nope, still don't own it.  
**

Chapter 11

Professor Rudd hated me. It wouldn't bother me so much, except for the fact that he had no reason to. At all. I gave up trying to figure out why months ago, though.

Class was miserable as usual, I sat in the far corner, hoping not to have to endure any torment from Rudd today, but he singled me out.

I threw a note at the back of George's red head. Rudd saw me somehow. "Miss Harrison. Would you please like to tell the class the content of that note?"

"Well seeing as George now posses it, I guess not, sir," I replied, doing my best to hold my tongue.

Rudd scratched his graying goatee, and then turned his stare to George. "Mr. Weasly?"

George stood up with a smile on his face. He un-crumpled the paper and cleared his throat. "Dear G, Rudd is giving me 'the look' again! I wish he would keep his pig nose out of things and just teach class! Meet you in the Great Hall after class, -M."

Professor Rudd looked displeased. I could tell he had been hoping for something more interesting like "Dear George, I love Cedric Diggory." But that wasn't going to happen for two reasons.

One, I did NOT love Cedric Diggory. And two, even if I did, why would I throw a note enclosing that information across the room to someone. Especially one of the Weasley twins.

Rudd cleared his throat and motioned for George to sit back down. "I will see you after class, Miss Harrison," he said to me. It was like his ugly black eyes were looking right through me.

Half an hour later, the bell rang and I began to gather my things when Rudd called me to his desk.

I skulked my way over there and stood in front of the messy desk. "Yes, Professor?"

He took off his glasses and glared at me for a moment before speaking in his harsh, gravelly voice. "Miss Harrison, I do not allow note passing in my classroom. And I wouldn't advise you to be throwing information at Weasley, either."

I tried my best not to be angry. "_George _happens to be my friend. And why not?"

"Those bleeding blood traitors are lousy at keeping their mouths shut."

My own mouth hung open. This was a professor! Talking crap about my friends!

"Why are you picking on me then!" I blurted out, and quickly covered my mouth.

He chuckled. "Because, m'dear, _you _are far worse than any blood traitor I've met."

"And why is that?" I snapped at him. My patience with him was wearing thin.

"You are a gigantic lie and the truth about your pa-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Professor McGonagall burst into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Rudd, I need Memory Harrison immediately," Her voice lowered and quavered a bit, "It's urgent."

I felt a sudden knot form in my stomach. I didn't know McGonagall very well, but if she was the one coming to get me and not a student, it was serious.

I grabbed my bag off my desk as I hurried after McGonagall, my black chucks making squeaking noises on the stone floor. I followed her out in to the corridor, where I caught up with her pace.

"What's going on?" I asked her, not bothering to hide the concern in my voice.

"Professor Dumbledore has something he needs to tell you," Was all she said to me.

* * *

Dumbledore's office was magnificent. The high ceilings and the many relics and paintings hanging on the walls were amazing. I didn't have much time to take this in before Professor McGonagall hurriedly sat me down in a chair opposite a large wooden desk that was crowded with trinkets.

The overlarge chair that had been turned away from me, suddenly swiveled back reveling Professor Dumbledore.

"Please have a seat, Minerva," He said calmly to McGonagall. She took the chair next to me.

Dumbledore gazed at me for a moment with his brilliant blue eyes through his crooked spectacles that rested on an equally crooked nose.

"I have some important matters to discuss with you, Memory," He said. I gulped. I hoped he hadn't heard my back-talking to Rudd earlier.

He chuckled and adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "No, not your row with Professor Rudd, although that does have something to do with it…"

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Memory, you may not be ready to hear this, but it's best you find out sooner rather than later. Your parents, Margret and Daniel Harrison, are Squibs, correct?"

I nodded slowly, unsure as to where this was going.

"If you did not know, I will tell you it is impossible for two Squibs to produce a magical offspring," Dumbledore explained calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I could feel my eyes bulging out of their sockets. "What?" I exclaimed, astonished. "But-but does that mean I'm- I'm-"

Dumbledore finished the sentence for me, "Adopted. Now Memory, you have heard of Voldemort, have you not?"

I nodded, still in shock, hardly paying attention.

"Well, back during the War, Voldemort killed many people." He paused. "and he killed your family."

I shook my head. That wasn't possible. That wasn't possible.

"No. My parents didn't live in the magical world, they told me that, I know-!"

"Memory, please calm down, no need for alarm."

Believe me, headmaster, there is a need for alarm.

**And the plot thickens! Alright, so hopefully 12 will be up within this week as well. I hate it when stories aren't updated like every week or so, so I do try to update mine as frequently as possible. **

**Thank you so much for reading. Means a lot to me. Please Review!**

**-Valfish  
**


	12. An Open Book

**A/N- This is Chapter 12, obviously, with the truth revealed about Memory's past. And I have re-edited all the chapters previous to this, so hopefully this story sounds a little more interesting now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Get that through your thick skulls!  
**

Chapter 12- An Open Book

The story that had just been poured out to me was unbelievable. Not just because of the fact that I had been living a lie for eleven years, but because of who my parents had been. Who my whole family had been.

"They worked for a secret society called The Order of the Phoenix. The fought You-Know-Who, very bravely, I might add, and they died for a cause they knew was important," Dumbledore had explained, his blue eyes twinkling with hints of sadness.

"Rebecca Bones was a lovely woman who had a smile that could fill the room, ah, but Edgar, he had the eyes you could read like an open book. They told many stories. You have his eyes, Memory.

"Jon was so young. Only seventeen. Barley graduated. But none the less, willing to fight for what was right in the world. He had intended on becoming an auror, I believe.

"They were killed by a young death eater whom we are unsure the identity of. Just sleeping in their house when this death eater silently killed your parents in their sleep. But Jon was awake. And he saved you, Memory. He temporarily transfigured you into a cat and set you outside before the death eater came upstairs.

"Maggie and Dan were a young couple who helped out the Order in the muggle world. Minerva suggested that you be placed in their care, that way you would be away from the magical world until you could come to Hogwarts."

After the whole story had been told to me. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I had a whole family I had no idea about. How many things had my 'parents' been keeping from me?

"I don't understand," I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the corner of my sleeve.

Dumbledore looked at me seriously. "I wouldn't expect you to, this is a lot of information to take in at once."

"But why do I need to know this now?" I asked.

I could feel McGonagall tense up next to me. This must be the important information they had wanted to tell me.

Dumbledore sighed. "Another long story I'm afraid."

"I don't mind. I want to know."

"Very well. Professor Rudd, as you know, has taken a certain dislike to you, I see. And Professor Rudd is a suspected former Death Eater, I'm afraid. So I can imagine you can put two and two together, Miss Harrison."

I nodded, barley registering the fact that my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had killed my family. Or at least he might have. But regardless of what he did to my parents, nothing or the worst, he was part of the group that had killed them. Taken away my family. And he was being allowed to work at the school.

"You think he is trying to get me as well, then?" I asked, only half wanting to know the answer.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Yes. He wants to finish what he's started, I believe."

I didn't know what to do. I just shook my head. Not wanting this to all be true. Why couldn't I just be normal?

"Why after all these years? And Voldemort is dead, right? And why does he work here if he was a Death Eater!" I saw McGonagall cringe at the name. Everyone here seemed to prefer to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be named or You-Know-Who.

Dumbledore raised his snow-white eyebrows. "We would certainly hope so. Now do not provoke Professor Rudd, Miss Harrison. I will do all I can to dismiss him, but until then, stay out of trouble."

McGonagall rose from her chair and motioned from me to do so as well. I obliged and followed her out of the office, remaining silent as we skipped down the stairs to the corridor.

"You may go down to dinner now, Miss Harrison," McGonagall said, as if the entire conversation with Dumbledore had never happened.

I nodded and made my way to the staircases. I waited for the correct one to move to the platform I was standing on, then began climbing down, praying this was just a dream.

But I knew it wasn't. This was all real. And suddenly, I didn't feel like eating. I turned back to climb up the stairs and bumped into Cedric Diggory, his bag flying off his shoulder.

"So sorry!" I exclaimed, stumbling to get the stay piece of parchment that had begun to float down the staircase.

"'s no problem," Cedric said, shoving his quills back in his bag. He studied my face for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

Cedric raised his eyebrows, but didn't argue. "Alright then. Aren't you coming down to dinner?"

"Er- I already ate. I have studying to do," I said, looking for a reason to escape.

"Okay then," He said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "But if anything is the matter, I'll be here." He gave me a warm smile that would have made me blush on any other day, but I had more important things to deal with than my crush on Cedric Diggory.

But how did he know? How did he see? Maybe it was like Dumbledore had said. The eyes my father had possessed could be read like an open book.

To Cedric I must be a library.


	13. Operation Splendid M'dears

**A/N- Chapter 13! Yay! Thank you to AngeK12 and Arin-chan for reviewing! Means a lot! **

**Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling. If I could be, believe me, I would be, and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I don't think.  
**

Chapter 13- Operation Splendid M'dears!

As I hurried through the Fat Lady's portrait ("Licorice!") I was grateful to see that the Gryffindor common room was completely empty. The only noise was coming from the flickering fire. I let out a sigh and flopped down in the large red chair next to the big couch. I threw my bag onto same said couch, and then cursed as the contents fell out, flying everywhere.

I threw my head back and groaned as I dropped to the ground to search for my scattered belongings. What else could go wrong today? Really. I had just been told my entire life was a lie, and I couldn't just sit and wallow in self-misery, now could I?

I ducked under the couch to grab a stray quill when I heard someone come into the common room.

"No, you can't. It won't work, I'm telling you."

"Yes it will! All we have to do is wait for the opportune moment, and then bang!"

"I'm telling you Fred, it's not going to work."

Recognising the voices and the name, I popped up from under the couch. George nearly toppled over.

"Memory!" He said, gasping, "Don't do that!"

Fred laughed. "Weak, mate, weak."

I did my best to muster a smile as I shoved the last of my bag contents into their respective spots.

Fred's grin drained off his freckly face. "Is something wrong?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "I don't think so. Tell us, please."

I shook my head again, forcefully swinging my dirty blonde hair around my face. I tried to stop shaking my head, but I couldn't. It was like an imaginary force had grabbed hold of puppet strings and was now pulling me from side to side.

A twin popped down on either side of me. I had managed to stop shaking, thankfully, with the help of two surprisingly strong hands on either shoulder.

"You're okay, Memory, don't worry." I heard one of them tell me.

I blinked a couple of times and felt the stinging of salty tears. I hadn't realised I had started crying.

George, or at least I'm almost positive it was George, looked at me, his deep brown eyes staring into my own emerald ones and calmly asked me what was wrong.

"My-My life is a l-lie!" I wailed, crumpling on to the sofa. "My real family were killed, Rudd wants me dead as well, and I'm adopted by parents who knew everything but never bothered to t –tell me!"

Fred and George both shook their heads. "Memory, you're not making any sense," Fred said, sitting next to me.

"No, no! You don't get it! Dumbledore told me all of this. After Rudd talked to me after class. And you should have heard the things Rudd said about you two. He called your family something awful, I think, at least that's how it sounded. He said you and your family were _blood traitors_."

George looked taken aback, as did his twin. "What!" They exclaimed in unison. "He did what?""

I sniffled and Fred conjured up a hanky for me. "Blood Traitor. I don't even know what that means," I explained, wiping my eyes.

Fred shook his head. "It's a very nasty thing to call anyone. It means that we accept muggles and muggle-born wizards. It's not a bad meaning, really, but calling someone that, that's well, just out of line."

I nodded. "He said I was worse than a blood traitor, but he never got to finish the thought. McGonagall came in then to get me."

"You said Rudd was trying to _kill _you?" George asked, sitting in the chair by the fireplace.

"Yes, Dumbledore said he used to be a death-eater, one of You-Know-Who's followers. And that he had killed my family because they tried to defeat his master."

"And Dumbledore reckons that he's out to finish the job?" Fred asked hesitantly.

"Yes. He said my real family were called the Bones, and that they were very brave apparently. I had a mother, and a father, and even an older brother. How could I not know about them?" I roared, throwing the hanky into the fire.

"And how could Dumbledore let a Death-eater work at Hogwarts! And how does Rudd even know I'm Memory Bones and _not _Memory Harrison? And I don't even know if Memory is my real name! I could be named Hilda for all I know!"

That was something the twins might have laughed at under any other circumstances, but not now.

There was a smirk growing on Fred's face.

"What?" I snapped, "What could possibly be funny right now?"

He shook his red hair. "No, it's just my _brilliant," _He said the last word looking at George, "plan can help out this situation."

"Fred, it's not going to work, I'm telling you! We don't know if that enchantment will even hold," George protested.

"Fine, we'll just test it then."

"And how do you expect do that, exactly?"

"Simple, we just attach the bug to someone, oh, I don't know, maybe Angelina or somebody, and then we wait and see if we can hear anything," Fred explained, looking quite pleased with himself.

"What are you two on about?" I asked, hoping it was a plausible answer.

Fred grinned. "We call them 'hearing bugs'. They let you hear what is going on around them through an earpiece."

I looked at them, dumbfounded. "How exactly did you manage to do that?"

"With a complicated charm, of course," Fred boasted proudly.

I nodded, understanding. "So when you went into the library, you actually did something useful."

"Ah! Memory, you wound me! You think we waste _all _of our time?" Fred asked, pretending to faint in mock-despair.

I blushed. "Well, yes, kind of."

I acknowledged George's glare. "To be fair, you two don't always pay attention in school, and you do tend to blow off homework…"

George rolled his eyes.

"Splendid, m'dears!" Fred exclaimed. "Now, shall we start what may be the greatest operation performed by Hogwarts students?"

**Thank you for reading and I would greatly appreciate reviews!**

**A/N- Chapter 14 will be posted by Monday, but probably earlier, I'm not busy this weekend so more time for writing! Not something you would normally hear out of a teenager, but I pride myself in being odd. :)  
**

**-Valfish  
**


	14. Nothing's Normal, What Else is New?

**A/N- Sorry this wasn't posted when I had originally intended, but I spent most of my afternoon listening to Helping Haiti Heal, which was amazing, btw, they had Evanna Lynch on it and Darren Criss, so that was an amazing idea whoever thought of that. My thoughts go out to the people of Haiti; I cannot even begin to imagine how hard it must be there. If you don't know what Helping Haiti Heal is, it was basically a huge online fundraiser for Haiti composed by Harry Potter fans and the Harry Potter Alliance. I would just like to say it was amazing that a fan base did this and I am glad something good comes out of Harry Potter obsessions! So since that did take up most of my afternoon, this is little delayed (for a good cause!). But anyway, back on topic, here is chapter 14. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. But that would be totally awesome if I did. (A Very Potter Musical reference anyone?)**

**Chapter 14**

I have to give Fred and George some credit. Even though they managed to sleep through most of their classes, they were still brilliant with charms and enchantments.

"So this is it?" I asked Fred, who was holding the bug in his outstretched palm. The bug was no more than a small red speck with a temporary sticking charm (something Fred and George had mastered early in the year).

Fred nodded and made the final adjustments before we stuck it to Angelina. We weren't going to tell her, that way it would be an accurate test, because it wasn't like I was going to waltz up to Rudd and tell him that I was going to track him because I knew he was trying to kill me. I'm sure that would speed up the process, if anything.

"She should be down any minute now," I grumbled, upset at having to get up early to catch Angelina before she went to breakfast. She always was up early, too early for my taste, really.

Right on time, Angelina walked down the staircase from the girl's dormitory and yawned.

"Oh, hi Memory, wasn't expecting you up quite this early," Angelina said, looking at me like I was some kind of phenomenon.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha. Hey, you have something on your back, I'll get it," I said making my move and slapping the bug on the back of her robes.

"There, got it." Angelina looked at me strangely and then began to walk off.

"See you at breakfast, yeah?" She asked Fred and George who had recently popped up next to me.

"Yeah. See you." I smiled brightly at her. I turned back to Fred and George and high-fived their waiting palms.

"Brilliant," George said, "Now I'm hungry, let's take Angelina up on her offer."

"Are you two ever _not_ hungry?" I said, rolling my eyes.

They looked at each other, and then responded with, "No."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "Alright, let's go then, my lovely pigs."

* * *

After breakfast (which lasted longer than planned due to the excessive eating of Fred and George), Fred, George and I made our way to the Gryffindor common room.

To my surprise, there was a large crowd outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Whatd'ya think is going on?" I whispered to Fred and George, whilst carefully stepping over the trick step on the old staircase.

Fred shrugged as we tried to peer over the large group. "I dunno. Maybe someone's forgotten the password," He said, looking directly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "That was once! Once! And you two could have easily said the password as well, you know!"

Fred pretended to ignore me and faced his twin. "You know George, you would think with a name like _Memory_ she would at least be able to remember the password."

"Honestly, you two," I mumbled, standing on my tiptoes to try to get a look at what was going on. I was by no means short for twelve years old at 5'5, but it seemed as if only the tallest boys from sixth and seventh year were standing in front of me.

I spotted a ginger-topped head and pushed my way over to Charlie Weasley. He was a prefect, a tall one at that, and surely he would know what was going on.

"Oi! Charile!" I yelled over the crowd, unable to get close enough to him to speak at normal volume.

"What?" He called back, looking somewhat confused, with good reason, I didn't usually talk to him.

I finally reached him, having squeezed through the gap between two particularly obnoxious fifth-year boys. "What's going on?"

"Oh, right, er, the Fat Lady isn't in her portrait. We don't know why, but I have a feeling it has something to do with my brothers," He said, glaring at me with his blue eyes suddenly.

"Actually, I don't think it was them, they were with me all morning," I said, frowning.

Charlie sighed and nodded, "Fine then, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my 'prefect' duties." Fred and George had confided in me that Charlie hated being a prefect. Too much responsibility being the Quidditch captain combined with being a prefect.

I squeezed my way back to Fred and George and sighed. "Charlie doesn't know either."

"Fantastic," George said sarcastically, "I don't think Snape is going to accept us getting locked out of the common room as an excuse for being late, do you?"

"No, I don't suppose he will," Alicia Spinnet chimed in, appearing behind us. "What's going on?"

"Dunno," I said, looking at the portrait that was exposed by the parting crowd.

"Excuse us please! Out of the way!" Filch exclaimed as he and Professor Dumbledore climbed the stairs to the portrait.

Dumbledore examined the empty painting. "Mr. Filch. Fetch Minerva, if you will. It seems our dear Fat Lady has been enchanted out of her own painting."

Filch nodded and began down the stairs again to find the Gryffindor head of house.

There were murmurs among the crowd as Dumbledore faced the group of students. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Elliot, an Mr. Shaw," he said, facing the two prefects and current Head Boy, "Please escort the rest of your house down to the Great Hall."

Charlie stood frozen. "Pip pip, Mr. Weasley, Great Hall, please," Dumbledore said, shooing Charlie away with the rest of the group.

I told George and Fred to go ahead and I would meet them later. I slipped behind the staircase railing a floor below, still within earshot of the recently arrived McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Is this serious, Albus?" She asked Dumbledore, who was still examining the painting.

"Do you know where our dear Professor Rudd is?" He asked McGonagall without looking from the portrait.

McGonagall thought about it for a minute. "No, actually, he wasn't in his classroom…" She trailed off, realizing what this meant.

McGonagall shook her head, "Do you think it wise to dismiss him now? Where he can just run loose?"

"Perhaps not. After all, it would seem that Miss Harrison was lucky this time. Minerva, if you would, would you please send Miss Harrison to my office once you see her in the _Great Hall," _Dumbledore said this with a slightly raised voice, and I took that as my cue to disappear.

As I skipped down the staircases, I wondered why this was all happening to me.

When my father said "You're special." He wasn't kidding, I guess. Because as far as I knew, un-special children did not have maniac murderers as teachers coming to attack them.

But on the other hand, what _was_ normal in my life anymore?

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review! The next chapter will be posted no later than Tuesday. Hopefully. **

**-Valfish  
**


	15. Scars

**A/N- Chapter 15! Hooray! This is going to be my third to last chapter of this story, but I'm thinking of doing a whole series maybe following all Memory's years at Hogwarts**. **So if you would be so kind, please tell me if you would like to see this continued! **

**Disclaimer- Yes, I am JK Rowling using polyjuice potion to make myself look like Val. Clearly. *Note Sarcasm*  
**

Chapter 15

No one in Muggle School prepares you for this. All they teach you is how to read and write, do maths, read useless history, memorize facts and play properly at recess. There is no need for hardly any of that in the magical world, except for reading and writing. You are never going to need to memorize what a cow says. Because yelling 'moo' at your enemies won't get you very far at all.

All of this was rushing through my mind as I sat in Dumbledore's office after it all happened. Today was a day I would not soon forget. And even if my memory began to fade, I would still have the physical reminder. That blasted cut that ran from my hairline to my jawbone on the left side of my face would scar, and it would look right at me in the mirror every time I looked at my reflection.

But that had been the least of my problems today.

* * *

The sun that radiated through the thin curtains of the first year girl's dormitories was blinding. At first I tried to smother the light coming into my eyes with a pillow, but sadly came to the conclusion that a lump of feathers and fabric would not being doing the trick.

Groaning, I got up and observed that everyone in the dormitory was asleep. Alicia Spinnet to my right, Angelina Johnson to my left, beyond Angelina lay Maria Smith, and next to Maria was Rachael Darr. I frowned; everyone (with the occasional exception of Maria) was usually up before me. And I didn't know how they could possibly sleep with all the light in the room.

I shrugged and decided that going back to bed was a hopeless endeavour, and it would just be best to go down to the common room. I quickly dressed in my school uniform (regular clothes were really pointless at this school) of a grey skirt, a white button-down and a Gryffindor sweater vest, then slipped on my black trainers, which I constantly substituted for the required mary-janes.

Checking one more time that no one else was awake, I shut the door to our dormitory and began down the many flights of stairs. The bad thing about being a first year was that your dormitory was at the top of the tower. And then they didn't go in a particular order, really. First years- top floor, third years directly below, followed by seventh years, followed by fifth years, then second years, sixth years, and finally, fourth years. It made no sense whatsoever.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed the common room was empty. That was odd, but seeing as I didn't check the time before I commuted down here, I didn't bother thinking anything was out of the ordinary. I decided that it would be nice to have some fresh air, so I happily skipped out of a slightly groggy portrait and navigated my way to the bottom of the grand staircase, to where the door to the outside was.

I thought I heard footsteps behind me. But shrugged it off, concluding it was just another early-riser. But when the steps got louder and quicker, I snapped around to see, to my surprise, Cedric Diggory.

He joined me walking out the door, himself looking spiffing in his Hufflepuff uniform. I attempted to fix my dishwater hair that I had so carelessly put in a ponytail earlier to no avail.

"Your up early," I commented.

He only nodded as we began pacing the grounds.

"Classes alright, then?" I asked him, desperate to break the awkward silence.

Cedric stared blankly into space.

I frowned. "Cedric? Are you alright? You're certainly acting strange!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers in front his face.

"Oh, yes," He finally replied, suddenly taking me by the arm. "Accompany me to the Black Lake, please."

"Cedric, you sound, er, different. Is something the matter?" He was starting to scare me. Cedric was usually bubbly, and charming, but today it was like he was only following instructions.

"Why do we need to go to the Black Lake?" No response. "Cedric?"

I gave up after that, and silently followed him to the lake's edge. However, after reaching the destination, I really wished I had just gone back to sleep.

Waiting for me, seemingly, was Professor Rudd, a sly grin on his face and his wand drawn out. I reached into my pocket, looking for my own, but discovered it missing.

I looked helplessly at Cedric. "What's going on?" I asked him, praying he would snap out of it.

Cedric only walked up to Rudd and handed him a wand. My own, I concluded. Rudd examined it. "Ah, very nice, Miss Harrison. Let's see, 12and ¼ inches, a single unicorn hair core and very firm. Hawthorn wood, I believe?"

"What do you want?" I asked Rudd, attempting to get closer but Cedric held out his arm. I shoved him out of the way.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, now face to face with my graying Professor.

"I need to finish some business with you, Miss _Bones_." My mouth hung open, registering what he had just said.

"How-how did you know?" I stammered, taking a step away from him, towards the lake.

Rudd laughed, sending chills up my spine. "I knew, because contrary to what your dear brother might have thought, I knew there were two children. Two children with the same green eyes, the same reckless ambition, the same pig-headedness."

I felt my face flush with anger and warmth, despite the chilly spring morning. "Don't you DARE," I screeched, "Bring my brother into this!"

He chuckled again, then stared at me mockingly. "Why? It doesn't matter, does it? He's dead! Dead! I killed him. You want to know how he died?" I shook my head ferociously, "He died running, like a coward! He was nothing but a Bloody coward!"

"No! He was not a coward!" I screamed, and before I knew it, I launched myself at Cedric and wriggled his wand out of his hand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I boomed in Cedric's direction, and he fell to the ground, immobilized.

I pointed my wand at Rudd. "You will not get away with this!"

"Oh really?" he laughed, raising his wand at me. "DIFFINDO!"

I raised my hand to the burning sensation that was coming from my head. The cut that was now there throbbed, and I felt warm blood on my hand.

Rudd laughed cruelly again as I staggered backward in pain. I reached for Cedric's wand again, and pointed it at Rudd.

"CRUCIO!" He screeched, wand pointed at me. I dived out of the way, nearly missing the curse.

"That's an Unforgiveable!" I yelled from behind the tree I was taking shelter with.

"Oh, figured it out, have you? My Master was not pleased you managed to escape last time, little girl, and I was shunned for it! You cost me the Dark Lord's trust! Do you even know what that meant? DO YOU?" Rudd screeched at me, his wand still raised.

"STUPEFY!" A voice yelled from behind me. Rudd fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned to see who my savior was, and was greeted by an out-of breath Charlie Weasley.

He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking very concered.

I nodded quickly. "I think so. How did you find me?"

"I was flying around the Quidditch pitch and I heard screaming." His eyes darted up to my forehead. "Merlin, Memory, that's a nasty cut, and who-"

He was looking at Cedric, who was still immobilized. "Cedric Diggory. He led me here, I think he's cursed."

Charlie nodded. "Right then, well, we need to get into the castle, and er, what's his face over there, and Rudd. I can't believe he had it in for you!"

"You're telling me," I mumbled as two quickly moving figures came into view. I recognized one as McGonagall, and the other as Snape.

When they reached the scene, McGonagall looked from me to Rudd and then at Charlie. "Mr. Weasley, escort Miss Harrison to the castle immidetly."

* * *

And that's how I got here, sitting in Dumbledore's office, absent-mindedly touching the bandage on my face.

**Thank you for reading and please, please pretty please with a cherry on top review!**

**-Valfish  
**


	16. Whisperings

**A/N- Chapter 16! Woohoo! Anyway, the rest of the story is written, but not edited, so the final chapters should be posted tomorrow and then I will start working on the currently untitled sequel to MEMORY. Oh, and I would also like to thank anyone who reviewed or subscribed to this story, or favorited it. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer- We've been over this. I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

Chapter 16

Charlie and I sat side-by-side in Dumbledore's large and extravagant office. We had been sent here so we could talk to the Minister of Magic himself, regarding when and why Professor Rudd had attacked me. Now if the Minister of Magic was anything like the muggle Prime Minister, this was a pretty big deal. But I didn't know much about Magical government, so I couldn't really say.

Cornelius Fudge was a man who was very average looking. He also wore a bowler hat atop his balding head. I thought it was interesting to look at while he talked to Dumbledore.

"I assure you, Cornelius, there is no need for further investigation. We have proof that Mr. Rudd was a Death Eater, and two witnesses that both say they saw Rudd attempt to use an Unforgivable curse on Miss Harrison."

The Minister was going red in the face. This was not what he wanted to hear, apparently. "Dumbledore, you cannot just wave off investigations like it is your job, because it's not!" he exclaimed, bowler hat tipping to one side.

They then seemed to notice that Charlie and I were sitting in the room, and they both took their respective seats at Dumbledore's desk.

"Now," Fudge began, "Mr. Weasley, is it?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Mr. Weasley, you say you saw Professor Rudd try and curse Miss Harrison."

"Yes," Charlie said again, eyeing the minister intently.

Fudge leaned back in his chair. "Right then. Now Dumbledore, who did you say the other witness was?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cedric Diggory. He however, is unable to speak with us at this time as he is being treated for being under the Imperius Curse," Dumbledore said, the twinkle not leaving his sparkling blue eyes.

Fudge frowned. "Alright then. Two Unforgivable curses on students. I'm afraid he'll be spending time in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" I quickly covered my mouth, not realizing I had said anything out loud.

Charlie leaned over to me. "Wizard prison. Nasty place."

"Ah, right," I whispered back.

* * *

The end of term was approaching quickly, and I wasn't sure what I was going to do about my exams. Defense Against the Dark Arts was, of course, cancelled due to our Professor being a murderer, but Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions and Muggle studies were still finding me quite quickly.

I knew I would have no trouble in Muggle Studies, or Potions, both which I was quite good at, despite the fact that neither Professor really cared for me.

Charms and History of Magic wouldn't be too difficult, but I was definitely going to have to study.

Transfiguration was the killer. Though McGonagall was probably my favorite professor, I was dreadful at Transfiguration. The only successful thing I had managed to do was turn my rabbit into rabid squirrel.

Fred and George weren't too worried about anything, I could tell, because after the week of not leaving my side, insisting that they would protect me, they went back to pranking everything in sight and generally just not studying. I began to spend more and more time in the library, which I noticed was actually a nice place to be.

Today I was sifting through my old Charms essays when Cedric Diggory came and sat next to me.

He had been apologizing to me all week and each time I would just wave it off. He was under a curse, he didn't know.

"Hi," He said, taking a seat next to me. "Studying?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah. Worried about finals?"

He nodded. "A little bit, yeah. Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Not at all," I said patting the space next to me. "Study away."

"Listen, Memory, I really am sorry, I didn't know that he would-would, you know."

I knew he was talking about the ugly scar on my face. People seemed to comment on that more than the fact they had been taught by a Psychopath all year. I heard the whisper in the halls, and I did my best to cover the scar, but it was too long to really hide effectively.

"Cedric, I've told you a million times, you are forgiven. Now excuse me, I'm going to be late," I told him, scooping up my books and exiting the library.

Once safely inside the Gryffindor common room, where Cedric could not go, I flopped into the chair by the fireplace.

"Do you see her face now? It's awful, isn't it? I mean, she wasn't much of a looker before, but come on, this is just cruel." I heard some girls whisper behind me. I clenched my fist and tried to focus on the open Transfiguration book in my lap.

"I know, it's hideous! Do you think that scar is permanent? I wonder what she did to make Rudd so mad! He was my favourite professor, actually."

I stood up and faced the girls who were gathered at a table behind me.

"You want to know what I did?" I asked them, looking at their shocked faces.

"You want to know what I did! I stayed alive when your beloved Professor was sent to kill my _ENTIRE _family because he was a bloody Death Eater! That's what I did! And if you would like to comment of the result of me so _shamefully_ staying alive, then please do so to my face! Which in your terms, is apparently so hideously ugly now that you cannot bear to look at it!"

I turned my back on them and rushed up to my dormitory, not bothering to smirk at the looks of shock and embarrassment on their faces.

**Thank you for reading! Review please!**

**-Valfish  
**


	17. Back to the Relm of the Living Lie

**A/N- I am so sorry this wasn't posted when I said it would be! I was actually really sick this week so and I got distracted with the other story I decided to write, so that's why this is late. Also, this is the LAST CHAPTER of Memory. I will be posting the sequel, TRUTH, probably tomorrow, but I wouldn't hold me to that. Anyway, here is the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.  
**

Chapter 17

Exams were over, thankfully, I thought as I plopped down on the sofa in the common room after a particularly long and boring History of Magic exam. Only one more week of school, I kept telling myself. Only one more week of waking up at seven in the morning, sitting in a classroom, and so on, but also only one more week of being with my friends.

I was never much of a social butterfly in the Muggle world, but here at Hogwarts, it was different. I had many friends, all of whom I hoped to keep in touch with over the summer.

I had only bonded with two girls in my house this year, really. Not surprising to me because I wasn't exactly the most 'girly' person ever, but I did enjoy talking with the Angelina and Alicia. Angelina Johnson had become kind of my girl best friend, and was always there to just talk, or paint nails with, or do a plethora of other girly things with. Alicia Spinnet was the girl I counted on to help me stay focused. She came off a little mean-spirited at first, but now I realised she was quite nice.

Lee Jordan was the boy that would crack me up on a regular basis. He was constantly flirting with Angelina, much to her dismay, and was almost always running into something. Cedric Diggory and I had more of an I'm-to-shy-to-actually-admit-I-like-you-so-we'll-just-try-to-be-friends kind of relationship. I still had a crush on him, but that was only me and every other first year girl at Hogwarts.

And finally Fred and George, who had become my best mates. They were always there to make me laugh, or get me in trouble when they felt I deserved a detention. But they also could be serious and great friends when they wanted to be.

I was lost in thought as the very twins I had been thinking about sat next to me on the sofa. I grinned brightly at them, hoping they had something interesting to say.

"George, it would seem that there is someone pre-occupying our seat!" Fred exclaimed to his twin.

"I see that Fred, and I am tempted to tell it to move, but it is just so bloody cute that I can't!" George said, pinching my cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you two."

We all laughed. I was going to miss laughing like that with them.

"So, Memory, what are your summer plans?" My grin faded rapidly. I had been thinking about summer a lot lately.

"Er, I don't know, go home?" I said awkwardly. Fred and George both knew about my 'situation' at home. To tell the truth, I was dreading it. How could I go back to the people that had lied to me?

"You should come visit us," Fred said, "Mum loves company, honestly."

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station was bustling with people. I was in stitches after a particularly witty joke about McGonagall from Fred when the twins and I stepped out on to the platform.

Fred and George began to scan the crowd for their parents. I did the same, but it looked like Dan and Maggie Harrison hadn't bothered to show their lying faces yet.

"I see mum, we should go," George mumbled, looking in the direction of Fred.

"Found your parents yet, Memory?" Fred asked. I shook my head.

"Well, come on then, you can at least meet ours," Said George, taking my hand and dragging me in the direction of a plump woman with familiar red hair.

"BOYS!" The woman yelled, flinging herself at an unsuspecting George. "How've you been? Was school nice? Oh, I haven't seen you since Easter! I think you've grown again! I missed you both so much, Oh, come here Fred!" She pulled Fred in with her other arm and then noticed I had been standing there. The woman turned a lovely shade of tomato red and looked at her twins.

"Who's this?" She asked them, still beaming.

Fred cleared his throat, "Oh, right, er, Mum, this is Memory. You know, the one that Whats-his-face tried to -"

Mrs. Weasley smacked Fred on the arm. "I know what happened," she said, glaring at her son. "Now, Memory, you probably don't remember me, you were just a baby when I last saw you…"

I smiled warmly at her as she contemplated what she had just said. "It's okay, I know all about everything."

"Oh, right of course, well where are your parents anyway, dearie?"

I shrugged. "Not here."

The twins laughed and so did another voice I recognized as Charlie's.

"Hi mum," Charlie said, dropping his trunk and planting a kiss on his mother's cheek.

Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around her soon and there was similar blabbering that followed Fred and George's embraces. Charlie looked thankful when she finally released him because Percy had come into sight.

It was then I spotted my parents. They came over to me and my mother wrapped me in a tight hug sputtering words about how much she missed me and how she was glad that crazy professor hadn't gotten the best of 'her Memy'. My heart sank.

It was an awkward summer.


	18. Sequel

**I would just like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favortied or put this on their alert list. It really means a lot to me and I appreciate it so much. And I would also like to say that I have just finished the first chapter of TRUTH, which is the sequel to this story, in case you are interested in reading that. So yeah, Thank you to everyone who has inspired me to write another adventure for Memory!**

**Summary for TRUTH: Memory Harrison is back for her second year with Fred and George, but an awkward summer with her 'parents' has left her wanting to know the whole truth.**

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the sequel!**

**Sequel URL: .net/s/5704393/1/**

**-VALFISH  
**


End file.
